Harry Potter and the Dragons Tounge
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: HHr. Friends and enemies. Eye for an eye. A known power expands tenfold. Only some can be so bold. Here there be magic, of powers unknown. Please R
1. It starts

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charicters. Nani (female) means Grace in greek, Zahavah (female) means Golden One in hebrew, Kaelin (male) means pure in celtic/gaelic, and Tanwen (female) which mean White Fire in welsh. The meaning of these names comes from is another animal _iss ssnake _'is a thought'. Also I know harry like dispizes Salazar Slytherin but snakes hold him at the utmost regard and love him unfailing. For a snake to give their word on salazar is like a person saying on my mothers grave. On with the story.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had married shortly after graduating Hogwarts. They now lived in a cozy two level house across the valley from the Burrow. Which because of the war had now been transferred in ownership to the Twins, and Ron. Harry and Hermione were eating in their kitchen when one of Harrys snake, Nani slithered into the kitchen. 

"Harry, could you ask Nani to please not do that while we're eating." asked Hermione as if this was a daily thing. "But dear, shes only doing what i taught her to do" pleased Harry, he rather enjoyed having his snake with him at all times.

_"Nani my ssssweet."_ Harry cooed to one of his three pet snakes, Harry had been a Parselmouth since he could remember, and having snakes with him just seemed normal, and Harry thanked the Founders (hogwarts founders) that Hermione loved to study the habits of snakes and other animals for her job at the Ministry of Magic. Nani pulled up her head and answered

_"Yesss good one?"_ Harry chuckled all the snakes insisted on calling him the good one. _"Would you pleassse hunt ssomewhere elssse? the Kitchen hass been free from ratss for over a month, I cant ssee why you inssisst on sssearching it every morning." _Nani winked and said_ "You never know when thosse sstupid ratsss would come back"_ Harry chuckled as Nani slithered out of the kitchen towards the snake room to find her breakfast. "Honestly Harry why do Nani, Zahavah, and Kaelin always insit on searching the kitchen for rats?" "Becuase dear they think that the rats will come back to here, they cosider rats stupid." Hermione sighs as Kaelin come ito the room and slithers up Harrys leg and onto his lap (much like a dog would climb up on his owners lap.)

Harry sighed asking, _"Kaelin, who are you hiding from thisss time?" "The nasty red. SSShe just came through your floo, ssshesss not nice." "SSShit!!!"_ Kaelin uncoiled and fell to the floor as Harry stood up, Hermione looked at him as he looked distressted_ "Did I do ssssomething wrong? Good One have I done sssomething to upsssset you???" "No Kaelin, but go find your ssistersss and tell them to hide, tell them to not to approch the nassty red." "Yessss Good One."_ The exchange being over Kaelin slithered as fast as he could out of the Kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione and was visibly shaking "Hermione we have an Ashwinder in the house."

Hermione stood up with such force she knocked over her chair. "How do you know Harry?" "Kaelin just told me that a nasty red snake just came out of our floo fireplace. I thought I put that out after talking to Snuffles but I guess not." Harry ran out of the kitchen and said as he pass the snake room _"Nani, Kaelin, and Zahavah stay in here do not come out! Do I have your word on Salazar?" _Harry heard back as one being _ "Yesss Good One."_ He sighed becuase Ash Vipers could be deadly to snakes and he didnt want his snake friends hurt.

He arrived at the Floo Fireplace and did see a snake trail going up the stairs to the second floor. Hermione joined him and said "I've finished checking the first floor, its not down here. Harry ive also sealed all the exits, maybe you can talk to it like you can Nani." Harry concentrated and said in a low whisper _"We mean you no harm, pleassse come to me my friend. I promissse on SSSalazar that you will meer no harm."_ Harry looked at Hermione and said "Ive done all i can know we wait."

About three minutes later Hermione and Harry heard a snake coming towards them they turned towards the nose and saw a vibrant red snake coming down the ramp on the side of the stairs. _"Your home is well equipt for ssnakesss good one." "That it isss, but may i assk why you are here?" "To lay my eggsss and to ssstay. I like it here and you sseem to take in sssnakesss that need help." "Were did you lay your eggss? May i assk so ass not to break them?" _

At this the ash viper seemed to tense then said _"In the coldrun _(Horrible speller sorry)_ on the floor, in the room right after the ramp." "Come here my child, i will not hurt you, I sswear to SSSalazar."_ The ash viper slithered towards them and Hermione drew her wand. Harry instead of telling his wife the conversation, knelt down and let the viper wind around his arm. "Hermione, She says that her eggs are in the guest bedroom in the coldrun." Hermione ran up the stairs and sure enough thats where they were.

Harry took his new snake to the snake room and upon entering it he heard _"Good One?!?!?!?! Why have you brought the nassty red to us?"_Harry chuckled and replied _"SSShe is your new ssisster, treat her ass you would treat me." "Yess Good one."_ Harry set the ash viper on the ground and said _"You need a name if you are to sstay here. What would you like to be called?"_ The ash viper seemed to think for a moment then responded with _"Tanwen, if i may be sso bold good one. sseeing ass i am of fire." "That is a lovely name Tanwen."_ Harry stood up and said to the room _"Thiss iss your ssissster Tanwen, treat her nicley, and come out of hiding now." _

Harry watched delighted as his three other snakes came out of hiding. Harry admired his little snake collection from Nani who is an adder, Zahavah who is a white burmese python, Kaelin who is a smooth snake. Harry was lucky to have bought Zahavah off a pet shoop in muggle london before they sold it to somebody who would have gotten hurt, Kaelin he found in his garden severly hurt, and Nani found him while he was still at hogwarts and sought him out after the final battle. And as we all know Ash Vipers are JK's wonder imagination at work.

Harry turned to leave to room only to find Hermione in the doorway. "Harry sometimes i would give my right hand to know parseltounge." Harry scooped his wife in a huge hug and whispered in her ear "But i like your hand."

"Silly man. You know what i mean." "Yes i do." There was a crash from the other room and Nani said _"There are two othersss here, a wolf and a woman."_ At the same time Harry and Hermione said "Tonks." By the time they got to the living room (which was were the floo fireplace was.) Remus was helping tonks up and repairing the glass coffee table.

"Hi Remus, guess what?" "Umm lets see you finally gave up your snakes?" Harry pretended to be offened and said "No, I now have and Ashwinder. Just got her this morning." Remus and Tonks visible pailed "Harry do you think thats a wise idea?" Harry shook his head yes and said "Yeah she told us where her eggs were and promised on Salazar to not hurt us." Harry felt bad for fibbing, but he had promised to Salazar that nothing would harm Tanwen so he had to keep his end up.

"So what new and wheres the coffee?" asked Tonks trying to break the silence. Everybody chuckled and moved to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen Remus stopped Hermione and said "Congrats." Hermione looked puzzled "For what Moony?" Remus chuckled at his school day nickname, and said "One the little one. The nose knows." Having said that he continued to the kitchen leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. As she got to the kitchen it dawned on her "Oh." was all she could think to say.

Zahavah chose to come in at that moment. Tonks had never been that into reptiles and was still nervous around them, but Remus, Harry and Hermione at the same time, assured her that Zahavah ment no harm. _"Good One. May I sspeak?"_ Harry sighed as he couldnot figure out why the snakes always asked permission before talking _"Yesss, my ssswet Zahavah."_

_ "Thankssss, The wolf and misssiesss were ssspeaking just now and I would like to asssk if you are going to make usss leave?" _Harry looked at Hermion and Remus. Hermione seemed to be deep in thought and Remus was laughing at Tonks as she was cleaning up her tea from the when the snake slithered by her and touched her ankle. "Remi ... " Remus looked at Harry surprised, Lily was the only one to ever call him that and he didnt know where Harry had heard it. "Yes Harry?" "Zahavah just asked me if I was going to ask them to leave because of what you told Hermione. What did you tell her?" Zahavah still nervous moved to sit on Harrys shoulders, kinda like a living feather boa minus the feathers a course.

Remus chuckled and said "I was congatulating her. The nose knows." Harry was as puzzled as Hermione had been, then Tonks in all her cherrfulness shouted "HARRY YOUR A DADDY!!!!!" Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden noise and Zahavah almost fell from Harrys shoulders. Then it dawned on him, then snakes were afraid that Harry would send them away because of the upcoming new Potter. Harry chuckled _"Zahavah, pleassse go tell, Nani, Kaelin, and Tanwen to come here, and I'll ansswer you then." "Yess good one."_ but in a stroke of briliance the snake stayed put and Harry clutched his ears as Zahavah shouted/hissed

_"NANI ... KAELIN ... TANWEN!!!! GOOD ONE SSAYSSS COME TO THE KITCHEN!!!!"_ Remus, Tonks, and Hermione laughed at Harrys reaction to the slightly (by their ears) louder hissing _"Thankss I could have done that you know." "I do."_ Harry sighed Zahavah had been one of his more outspoken snakes and had picked things up from the twins, something that Harry much regreted.

_"There was no need to ssshout ssisster, we were right around the corner." "I know, it wass fun to yell."_ Harry laughed as Zahavah readjusted her place at his shoulders. _"Come here my sssweetss."_ The snakes obliged. Nani was an arm wrap, Zahavah stayed on Harrys shoulders, Kaelin took Harrys lap, and Tanwen took Harrys hair. Remus glanced up from his conversation with the girls and fell out of his chair laughing like he hadn't in a long time. Hermione looked at her husband and with tears of laughter coming out of her eyes said "You are the funniest thing I've seen!!! Are you going to a snake fashion show??"

"No dear they think that because of the baby that im going to kick them out, so I'm letting them know." After many hushed hisses from Harry's side of the table the snakes detached themselves from Harry and left the kitchen. Tonks was the first to speak after they left, "Umm Harry you do know that your hair is smoking right?" its true where the ashwinder had been was now smoking slightly. Harry chuckled and put out the embers of hair. "Ill be right back." Harry walked outside to see the stars, and talk to them. Something tha the did everynight before he went to sleep, some deep part of him thought that by talking to the stars he could talk to his parents. "Mum, if you can hear me, Hermione and I are now expecting, and in somepart of the name is going to be either Lily or James. Just thought I would let you know. I love you both, but I have to get back inside now." That was a very nice thing to do, Young Potter. Harry stopped walking, and turned to face his yard "Who said that?" I did. "Where are you?" Im right at your feet. Harry looked down, Crookshanks was the only animal at his feet. 'Great' thought Harry, 'Im finally crazy.' "You must be mistaken, the only thing at my feet is Crookshanks." Silly Potter, I _am_ crookshanks. 'Shit.' Harry darted back in the house and let Crookshanks in as well. "Oh thanks Harry i was just getting up to let him in, he was making a terrible fuss."

"Hermione that wasnt him." "What? Of course it was." "No that was me." Your mother could do it to. "How did you know my mother?" "Harry could you not growl and hiss at Crookshanks he's only purring." Harry looked dumbfounded. Remus looked pale and Tonks was shaking. "We'd better go." "Remus!" "Yes?" Harry thought about asking him then just said "Goodnight have a safe trip." With that Remus and Tonks left and Hermione, the snakes, Crookshanks and Harry were the only ones left in the house. Soon after that Harry and Hermione went to bed, and Crookshanks and the snakes hunted the rats still left loose.

That night Harry didn't sleep well, he kept having these strange dreams of himself and his mother conversing with animals. When he got out of bed in the morning he, went to kitchen, left a note for Hermione telling her that he was going to be out for the day and not to worry about him, he stepped into the fireplace grabbed some floo powder shouted "12 Grimmauld Place!!" and he was off to see his godfather.

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen having his morning drink, a jug liquid that was ¾ firewhiskey and ¼ coffee. When Harry fell out of his fireplace Sirius put down his jug and helped his godson up.

"Sirius I have to ask you something and you have to answer … do you swear to answer?" Sirius thought this was an odd request, but agreed. "Sirius, I want you to tell me if my mother could talk to animals." Sirius sat stunned, his face paled to rival his newley cleaned white floor. "Sirius ... you swore." "Harry ... it's complicated. You see you and your mum could talk to animals. I think Dumbledore called it Wild Magic, or something like that. You must understand it is a very rare gift. Usually presenting itself as parseltounge, and then Progressing from there." Sirius stopped to drain the rest of his drink before continuing. "But with you it started as you talking to your mothers cat. I think you called it Wraith. His name was Wraithwood, he looked alot like Crookshanks acctually. Then you started being able to talk to me and prongs in our other forms. I remember on horrible night when Moony forgot to lock his shed and you wandered out there. Oh Merlin your mom ws going crazy asking all the night animals to look for you. Finally she came across a ferret that mentioned seeing a toddler going to the big haunted shed." Harry looked amazed at how much he was learning. "Well you see, Moony had charmed the place so that only he could open the door, but I guess you did some accidental magic or something, because when the sun came up, Moony found you curled up in a ball in his shed, perfectly unharmed, and his wolf self remembered encountering a small treat that convinced him that he was too tough to eat." Harry laughed, he could see himself doing that. Sirius stopped telling his story about the time that Remus walked in "Padfoot ... we need to talk ..." then noticing Harry was in the room he stopped talking and went about getting some breakfast.

* * *

Ending note. 

Yes this has been posted on hpff and yes this is my story. Most of it has been done at midnight, please forgive any mispellings.

Thanks

**Celtic-Dragon-89 **


	2. AN

URGENT MESSAGE

I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES!!! JUST GIVE ME UNTIL NEXT THURSDAY (August 23, 2007) TO HAVE AN UPDATE OTHER THEN THIS A/N.

THANK YOU!

Write On!!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	3. A Note

**:AUTHOR UPDATE::**

I am so sorry to be doing this to you guys after so long of not posting. I am not happy with the direction that any of my stories are going. I will be permanently deleting some, and I will be taking some down to totally redo them. I am sorry for those just finding the stories, you are not reading the best that I can write. Once I repost a story the old one will go away. If you see a story that I have deleted and not replaced, then 99.9% of the time it won't be replaced.

Again so sorry for doing this to you after such a long time

Write On~

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
